I love SVRS
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [OS] Un drôle d'acronyme, des confessions, et une déclaration inattendue. [Rating T pour la signification supposée de l'acronyme.]


**L'autre jour, j'ai voulu abréger « Severus » en « SVRS », mais mon cerveau dépravé m'a fait lire l'acronyme de « Sex, Very Rough Sex ». O_o'**

 **Du coup, je suis ici aujourd'hui pour faire parler Hermione et Ginny à ce propos x)**

* * *

 **« I love SVRS »**

* * *

Hermione griffonnait des choses sur un bout de parchemin : des fleurs, des étoiles, et autres choses diverses.

Ginny et elle étaient seules dans l'appartement de préfète-en-chef de la brune. Elles étaient censées faire leur devoir de potions. En fait, elles étaient surtout en train de faire à peu près tout sauf ledit devoir de potions.

Ginny rédigeait une lettre pour Harry, et Hermione fixait pensivement son bout de parchemin. Elle se sentait songeuse depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Elle avait passé un certain moment à se demander pourquoi et qu'est-ce qui la mettait dans cet état, et la réponse avait soudainement fusé en cours de potions, en voyant Snape : elle était amoureuse de son professeur ! Elle n'en avait encore rien dit à Ginny, de peur qu'elle se moque d'elle, mais elle était désormais convaincue de ses sentiments.

Ginny avait fini de relire sa lettre. Elle regarda ce qu'avait écrit son amie. Sous ses yeux, se dressaient les mots « I love SVRS ». Pensant à un acronyme, elle réfléchit. Soudain, comme un éclair de génie, elle crut comprendre... et se mit à rigoler hystériquement.

Hermione, sortant de sa torpeur à ce son, sursauta et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, la regardant comme si elle était tout à coup devenue folle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Gin' ? s'inquiéta la brune.

La rousse gloussa de plus belle. Hermione attendit que la crise se passe avant de reposer sa question. La seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit fut :

\- Ce n'est rien... enfin, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Le regard de Ginny laissait présager qu'elle allait repartir dans son fou rire, mais elle n'en fit pourtant rien.

\- Lis un peu cet acronyme, fit la rousse en pointant « SVRS » du doigt.

Hermione s'exécuta, mais ne comprit pas vraiment où son amie voulait en venir. Elle rougit légèrement en pensant que Ginny avait peut-être découvert qui se cachait sous cette abréviation.

\- SVRS, lut la brune. Oui, et alors ? continua-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

\- Moi, je lis « I love Sex, Very Rough Sex », fit remarquer Ginny. Mais peut-être que j'ai un cerveau très dérangé, ajouta-t-elle, soudainement pensive.

Puis elle recommença à rire. Cette fois-ci, Hermione se joint à elle. Elle était soulagée que la rousse n'ait pas découvert son secret : il ne s'agissait pas d'une passion inavouée pour le sexe brutal. Et elle se sentait également hilare en pensant à ce que donnait l'abréviation du prénom de « Severus ».

Ginny se calma de nouveau, puis fixa Hermione d'un air suspicieux.

\- Donc, si tu n'aimes pas le « sexe, le sexe très brutal », qu'est-ce que peut bien signifier « SVRS » ? la questionna-t-elle, avec une expression très sérieuse sur le visage. C'est quelqu'un ou quelque chose que l'on connaît ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que sa meilleure amie allait tout de même pousser son enquête plus loin.

Elle hésita un moment. Ginny lui laissa tout le temps qu'elle voulait avant d'être obligée de répondre.

Hermione était partagée entre le désir de ne rien dire de ses sentiments pour Snape à quiconque, et l'envie irrépressible de tout raconter à Ginny pour pouvoir pleurer sur son épaule lorsqu'elle accepterait enfin que cet amour ne menait nulle part.

Finalement, elle choisit la seconde option.

Hermione déballa tout. Ginny eut d'abord envie de se foutre de sa gueule, mais elle finit par compatir avec son amie : elle aurait besoin de soutien pour supporter cet amour non partagé – car il était sûr que Snape ne ressentait, pour sa part, rien pour Hermione.

Elles discutèrent un long moment sur ce sujet. Ginny pensait que la brune devrait aller voir Snape pour lui avouer ses sentiments, au risque de se faire violemment et rudement repousser, mais Hermione refusait catégoriquement cette option, trop timide à l'idée d'aller affronter son grand amour, ne sachant que très bien ce qu'il l'attendait une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à parler.

Mais, avant que Ginny ne s'en aille pour retourner à la salle commune, elle lui promit néanmoins d'essayer. Enfin, d'essayer de trouver la force pour aller tout dire à Snape.

* * *

Hermione réfléchit beaucoup cette nuit-là. Les pensées tournaient et retournaient dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de sa cervelle. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à s'endormir, elle rêva de Snape la transformant en rat après qu'elle lui ait avoué ses sentiments.

Le lendemain matin, elle alla rejoindre Ginny dans la Grande Salle pour grignoter quelque chose avec elle avant le début des cours, bien qu'elle n'aie pas très faim. Elle s'était décidée à attendre Snape à la fin du cours de potions, qui était le dernier de la journée, pour tout lui dire. Alors évidemment, elle stressait comme une dingue rien qu'à cette pensée. Mais elle sentait qu'elle allait devenir folle si elle ne lui disait rien... et elle était donc prête à prendre le risque de se faire incendier et traiter de tous les noms.

Ce soir-là, donc, elle fit « accidentellement » tomber sa fiole de bile de tatou sur le sol, et s'attarda pour nettoyer. Avant de partir, Ginny lui avait fait un clin d'œil et lui avait murmuré :

\- Bon courage. Je t'attends en haut de l'escalier pour savoir comment ça s'est passé.

Et elle avait ajouté, encore plus bas :

\- Si jamais je ne te vois pas revenir au bout d'une demi-heure, je pense que je vais te laisser tranquille avec ton prétendant. Mais j'aurais pas l'air maligne si tu t'étais évanouie sous la force de ses insultes.

Hermione, vraiment pas rassurée par ce discours, sentait son cœur battre tellement fort contre sa cage thoracique qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt sortir de son corps. Cette sensation ne s'arrangea pas dès lors qu'elle se retrouva seule à seul avec Snape en personne.

Son professeur remarqua sa présence.

\- Eh bien, Miss Granger, quelle maladroite vous faites, sourit-il narquoisement en la regardant éponger sa bile de tatou.

Hermione sentit son cœur faire un nouveau grand bond dans sa poitrine, mais ne répondit pas. Elle garda ses yeux obstinément fixés sur l'objet de sa tâche.

\- Vous pourriez au moins me répondre lorsque je vous parle, lâcha-t-il d'un ton froid. Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, sinon je crains que Miss Weasley ne vous attende pas longtemps, ajouta-t-il sur le même ton.

Hermione avait désormais fini d'éponger sa bile de tatou. Elle se redressa d'un bond, ne souhaitant toujours pas regarder en direction de Snape, et rassembla ses affaires, comme pour partir. Mais elle resta immobile, une fois qu'elle eut attrapé son sac.

Bien évidemment, Snape ne la loupa pas :

\- Seriez-vous de nouveau pétrifiée ? demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Elle fit non de la tête, incapable de parler.

\- Non ? Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour bouger de là ?

Sentant le stress atteindre une proportion jusque là jamais égalée, elle finit par lâcher, sans s'en rendre bien compte :

\- Jevoulaisjustevousdirequejevousaime.

Elle l'avait dit si vite que Snape la regarda en n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Pourriez-vous répéter ?

Hermione se sentit prise au piège. « Que je sois maudite, ça ne pourra pas être pire que ce que je vis maintenant », pensa-t-elle avec désespoir.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et reprit d'une toute petite voix :

\- Je... je... je voulais juste vous... vous... dire que je... euh, je... je... vous... euh... aime, acheva-t-elle péniblement, regrettant encore plus le fait qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche la première fois.

« Dès que je sors de là, je m'arrache la langue. »

\- Comment ?!

Snape n'avait plus du tout l'air narquois. Il avait l'air limite affolé, et même persuadé qu'il avait mal entendu.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'Hermione ne le redirait pas une troisième fois, il se leva d'un bond et vint se placer devant elle, l'air désormais furieux.

\- Cessez de dire des sottises, Granger ! tonna-t-il de sa voix de baryton, et Hermione se tassa de plus belle. M'aimer ? Quelle blague ! Qui pourrait m'aimer, franchement ?

Il paraissait confus, et beaucoup moins sûr de lui qu'il le prétendait d'habitude.

\- Je vous interdis de le répéter une nouvelle fois. Je... je... Qu'avez-vous dans la tête, franchement, Granger ? Je suis laid, je suis beaucoup plus vieux que vous, je... j'ai un caractère atroce, j'ai été Mangemort, je... je ne suis vraiment pas fréquentable, Granger, finit-il à voix basse.

Il avait l'air brisé. Cela fendit le cœur d'Hermione. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, mais elle ne les laissa pas tomber.

Elle le fixa enfin en face. Ses yeux d'un noir d'onyx, habituellement si froids, prouvaient qu'il avait enfin laissé tomber les barrières qu'il tenait toujours dressées autour de lui : ils étaient remplis de regrets et de douleur.

\- En clair, fichez-moi la paix, Granger, termina-t-il d'une voix amère.

Et il se détourna d'elle.

\- Cessez de croire que vous ne valez rien, professeur ! s'écria-t-elle, étonnée de sa soudaine bravoure.

Il se retourna vers elle, surpris.

\- Vous avez commis des erreurs, continua-t-elle avec la même audace inattendue, qui ont causé la mort de personnes innocentes et rendu un enfant orphelin, mais vous avez tellement fait pour vous repentir ! Vous auriez pu y laisser votre vie..., termina-t-elle, la voix cassée par la peine.

\- Croyez-moi, Granger, murmura-t-il, j'aurais préféré mourir.

Elle releva à nouveau la tête. Severus Snape semblait sur le point de se mettre à pleurer ! Inquiète, elle s'avança vers lui, mais il recula aussitôt.

\- Sortez d'ici, fit-il tout simplement.

Il se retourna à nouveau, dos à elle, mais Hermione avait eu le temps de voir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

N'écoutant que son courage, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras. Il était surpris, se tendit, mais se laissa finalement faire. Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de son visage, amères, remplies du désespoir qu'il ressentait à chaque minute de son existence.

Il se libéra enfin de son étreinte. Il semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Vous vous demandiez qui pourrait vous aimer, releva Hermione doucement. Vous avez votre réponse.

Severus la considéra un long moment.

\- Si vous tenez tant à tenter de guérir un homme aussi brisé, amusez-vous bien, Granger, conclut-il d'une voix blanche.

Hermione prit ça comme une acceptation, et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

 **Mon Severus, je l'aime brisé, accompagné d'une sauce aux regrets.**

 **Non, sérieux, à chaque fois que je pense à ce qu'il a vécu, j'ai juste envie de me rouler en boule sur mon lit et à sangloter son désespoir.**

 **Vous pensiez « lemon en vue, ouiiii » ? Vous vous plantiez. Je vous offre à la place une coulée de larmes. (Entre nous, je pensais vraiment continuer l'OS en y intégrant une scène avec un lemon, mais je me suis dit que ce serait de mauvais goût vu la tournure que ça a pris.) Bon, c'est vrai que mon introduction avec le « Sex, Very Rough Sex » pouvait induire en erreur, mais ça m'a fait du bien de partager mon délire à ce propos. x)**

* * *

 **Bien évidemment, à l'instant où je poste cet OS, j'ai une pensée émue pour Alan Rickman, qui était le seul homme à pouvoir interpréter Severus dans toute sa complexité.**

 **Le fait qu'il soit mort lui aussi me donne l'impression que Sev est mort une deuxième fois. Adieu.**


End file.
